Wicket Wystri Warrick
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Endor | vader = Deej Warrick | moeder = Shodu Warrick | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Pommet Warrick | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Ewok | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = | wapen = Speer Bola | vervoer = Ewok Glider Bordok Ewok Battle Wagon | affiliatie = Bright Tree Village Rebel Alliance }} Wicket Wystri Warrick was een jonge en avontuurlijke Ewok ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War. Hij was één van de talloze Ewoks die meevocht in de Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. Biografie Jeugd Wicket was de zoon van Deej en Shodu. Hij had twee broers genaamd Widdle en Weechee. Hij had ook een jonge zus genaamd Winda. De Warrick familie leefde aan de rand van de bossen van Endor in een hut omringd met allerlei dieren zoals de Endorian pony. thumb|left|200px|Wicket & Kneesaa in hun jeugd De Warrick familie was lid van de stam van Chief Chirpa die leefde in het Bright Tree Village. In de stam leerde Wicket andere jonge Ewoks kennen zoals Princess Kneesaa, de dochter van Chirpa, Teebo, Latara en Malani, de jonge zus van Teebo die verliefd was op Wicket. Wicket en zijn vrienden waren in hun jeugd avontuurlijk van aard en beleefden talloze avonturen. Ze streden tegen de Dulok stam van King Gorneesh, namen het op tegen Morag, hielpen Kneesaa om haar verloren gewaande zuster Asha terug te vinden, gebruikten de Ewok Battle Wagon van Wickets voorvader Erpham Warrick en hielpen het Bright Tree Village talloze maken van de vernietiging. Dit zorgde zowel voor respect als voor irritatie bij de leiders van de stam. Ze respecteerden de moed en de vriendschap van Wicket maar langs de andere kant hekelden ze de naïviteit en de manier waarop er steeds problemen werden veroorzaakt. Wicket werd even ook de leerling van Logray maar zijn ongeduld en onkunde deden hem snel afzien van een loopbaan als medicijnman. Towani familie Na de Battle of Hoth, een gebeurtenis waar men op Endor nog nooit van had gehoord, stortte een schip neer met vier mensen, de Towani familie. De ouders van Mace en Cindel waren gevangen genomen door een Gorax meteen na hun crash. De kinderen werden opgevangen door de Warrick familie. Met Cindel had Wicket meteen een hechte band en na verloop van tijd wist ook Mace waardering op te brengen voor Wicket en zijn dorpsgenoten. Zij organiseerden een speciale tocht naar het land van de Gorax om de ouders te bevrijden. Wicket maakte deel uit van deze avontuurlijke tocht waarin uiteindelijk de Gorax sneuvelde en de ouders werden bevrijd. thumb|right|250px|Cindel & Wicket Wicket leerde van Cindel een andere taal praten buiten Ewokese en beschouwde haar nu als zijn beste vriendin. Maar de Sanyassan Marauders van King Terak zouden roet in het eten gooien en vielen Bright Tree Village aan. Enkel Cindel zou de aanval overleven van de Towani familie. Wicket en Cindel ontsnapten echter en kwamen in contact met de kluizenaar Noa Briqualon die gestrand was op Endor. Samen namen ze het op tegen Terak en zijn troepen. Nadat ze de andere Ewoks hadden gered beslistte de eindstrijd over leven en dood. Wicket slaagde om met zijn slinger een magisch amulet van Terak te raken waardoor hij in assen veranderde. Noa Briqualon herstelde zijn ruimteschip en samen met Cindel vertrok hij naar de bewoonde wereld. Battle of Endor In 3 ABY was Wicket vaak alleen (ook omdat hij dat zo wilde) en ging vaak alleen op avontuur of verkenningstocht. Zo ontdekte hij dat de AT-ST Walkers wel degelijk konden 'sterven' nadat hij er één zag tuimelen op de Yawari Cliffs. Wicket was de eerste Ewok die in contact kwam met het Endor Strike Team van de Rebel Alliance dat naar Endor was gestuurd om de Shield Generator uit te schakelen die de Death Star II beschermde. Wicket hielp Leia Organa uit de handen van de Imperial Scout Troopers en nam haar mee naar zijn dorp. thumb|left|250px|Wicket & Leia Toen later de andere Heroes of Yavin arriveerden, probeerde Wicket meteen vriendschap met hen te sluiten nadat ze werden bevrijd. Vooral R2-D2 vond Wicket wel een aardig en vreemd individu. Wicket was verheugd toen de Council of Elders besloot om de Rebel Alliance te helpen in hun strijd tegen het Galactic Empire Wicket werd aangeduid als één van de verkenners met Paploo die de Rebellen naar de bunker moest leiden van de Shield Generator. Wicket bleef alleen achter met R2-D2 en C-3PO en toen hij zag dat er een valstrik was gespannen, vluchtte hij naar zijn dorp om hulp te halen. thumb|right|200px|Wicket & R2-D2 Tijdens de Battle of Endor leidden de Ewoks de Imperials weg van de bunker zodat Han Solo en Leia Organa konden proberen om deze te vernietigen. Ook Wicket vocht moedig mee, al kreeg hij zijn eigen slinger tegen het hoofd. Maar Wicket overleefde het gevecht en kon samen met al zijn vrienden de overwinning vieren zoals enkel Ewoks dat konden. Eenendertig jaar na de overwinning op het Empire zagen Wicket en zijn zoon Pommet Warrick hoe de Star Destroyers van de First Order boven Endor werden vernietigd. Legends * Na de Battle of Endor werd Wicket gepromoveerd tot 'voornaamste krijger' van zijn dorp. * Drie dagen na het gevecht bouwde hij een hut in een cockpit van een beschadigde AT-ST Walker. * Wicket lag erg goed in de markt bij de vrouwelijke Ewoks maar uiteindelijk trouwde hij toch met zijn jeugdvriendin Princess Kneesaa. Achter de schermen * Wicket werd gespeeld door Warwick Davis. Normaal gezien had Kenny Baker Wicket moeten spelen, maar op de eerste draaidag dat Wicket in actie moest komen, was Baker ziek. * Warwick Davis hernam deze rol ook voor de beide Ewok tv films. * Wicket is de hoofdfiguur uit Star Wars: Ewoks. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure *The Battle for Endor *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *Wicket in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams Category:Personages Category:Ewoks Categorie:Warrick familie Categorie:Verkenners